


【撒隆】THB番外

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: The Hitman's Bodyguard番外。前传。





	1. Chapter 1

01.

撒加正在开车，但前方不知是出了车祸还是有短暂的交通管制，车流渐渐地停滞下来。他的两只手搭在方向盘上，眼睛看着前方，映入视野的是无数红色的车尾灯。中间偶尔夹杂着几下心烦意乱的喇叭声。  
他抬起右手看了一眼表。已经是晚上9点36分。  
事实上，今天他下班已经算是难得的早，因为昨晚加隆给他打了电话。他们的对话非常简短。事实上，所谓的对话只有：“喂？”“嗨，撒加。”“加隆？”“听着，明晚我会回去。”“好的。”这么寥寥几句而已。  
加隆没有说他具体几点会来。只有“明晚”这个笼统的概念。晚上6点的时候他尝试联系加隆，但对方没有手机，他所知道的几个座机号码也全部转入了语音信箱。他尽可能快地结束了手里的事情，发现已经将近9点，而加隆仍然毫无音讯。  
撒加匆匆忙忙地往家赶，往常这个时间他只需要27分钟就可以到达自家的公寓楼下。但今晚……  
为什么是今晚。

一种极为罕见的焦躁情绪攫住了他的神经。与此同时，从敞开的车窗缝隙里潜进了一丝阴森森的、十分强烈的冷空气。这个季节里少见的寒风刮了起来，随之而来的是反常的湿气和浓雾。车窗迅速地上了霜，视野变得模糊，像是隔了一层毛玻璃。  
撒加不由自主地握紧了方向盘。前方的车辆没有丝毫要移动的迹象。  
为什么偏偏是今晚。

他险些也要用力按下喇叭，明明知道这样做无济于事。有什么潜藏的情绪——或者预感——正在他的心脏里啃噬血肉，想要割开胸腔一鼓作气地蹿出。  
他的手指已经接触到汽车喇叭上那个微微发凉的金属标志，放在副驾驶位的手机突然响了起来。撒加几乎吓了一跳。  
他半转过身去拿起手机。屏幕上显示着出红色的“未知号码”字样。  
他立刻滑动屏幕选择“接听”，有些迫不及待地说：“加隆！”  
对方没有回答。沉默只持续了片刻，但撒加能感觉到胸腔里那张不停啃噬的、充满利齿的嘴正在制造更深刻的疼痛。  
他又说了一次：“加隆。”

对面先是传来沙沙的声音，然后是经过特殊处理的机械音。听起来是个男人的声音。沙哑不堪，带着明显的嘲弄和残忍的笑意。  
“撒加·杰米尼探员。”  
“……你是谁？”撒加忽然完全冷静下来，“你怎么知道我的这个号码？”  
对方没有回答，只是发出夜枭般桀桀的笑声。接着，那个沙哑的声音报出了一个地址。  
他说：“要快点儿哟，杰米尼探员，否则就太晚了……”  
“太晚了”的字音还在撒加的耳边回荡着，通话就已经被切断了，嘀嘀的忙音迅速被后面车辆爆发出的喇叭声淹没。

撒加抬起头，发现前面的道路不知什么时候已然变得畅通无比。他扔开手机，突然用尽全身力气踩下了油门。汽车猛地向前冲了出去。  
他的心脏突突跳动，像他的车一样不断加速。血液溢向伤口般的涌动感。心脏像是马上就要被撕裂成两半。  
他一时无法再去想打来电话的人是谁，那个人又是怎样得到他只告诉过加隆的这个私人号码。  
他只想马上知道……究竟什么会“太晚了”？！

***

加隆按照平素的习惯保养着自己的狙击枪。  
他将它拆解，非常仔细地擦拭、上油，绝不让它有丝毫生锈的可能。他把大大小小的零件摆在暗红色的天鹅绒布上，像欣赏艺术品似的看着它们，修长的手指在每个零件上滑过。  
然后他把它们摆进专门设计的手提箱——它的夹层含有特殊材料，能应对基本的射线检测，使得箱内的东西看起来只是一堆凌乱的衣物。  
当他提起箱子准备出发的时候，加隆突然想到，这次任务的所在地正是撒加所在的城市。于是他放下箱子，走到座机前拨了谙熟于心的那个号码。  
他简直太喜欢听撒加着意控制但难掩惊喜的那声“加隆？”了。  
他说：“明晚我会回去。”然后在对方说出“好的”并明显想要继续提问的时候挂断了电话。  
加隆露出恶作剧成功时那种孩子气的笑容。他重新提起箱子，环视房间后走到门口关上了灯。他朝电梯间走去，没有发出一点脚步声。

行程短暂而顺利，但他到达时撒加的城市正在下着绵绵细雨。雨丝让每个地方都变得湿漉漉的，并将影响他从高处向下俯瞰的视野。  
这会给任务带来一些小小的变数，不过并没有什么他解决不了的麻烦。  
加隆盘膝坐在一处阴影里，将随身的箱子放在地上打开，开始麻利地组合自己的狙击枪。他太熟悉它的每个部件、每处构造。  
他忽然想到，能与他对枪支的谙熟相媲美的，大概只有他对撒加的谙熟。  
他的手指近乎温柔地抚摸过枪管，然后是瞄准镜、消音器、支架和弹夹。  
他发觉自己正在想念撒加。  
这是个不合时宜的念头，但它就那样快速地浮现在他的脑海里，并且挥之不去。加隆觉得有点好笑，也有点诡异的不安。  
如果他携带了通讯设备，他甚至想要现在就给撒加打个电话。

加隆抬起左手看了一眼表。已经是晚上9点36分。  
距离行动时间还有4分钟。  
他晃了晃头，将所有杂念赶出脑海，然后俯身凑近瞄准镜，慢慢地调整倍率，将十字线中心对准目标的脑袋。  
他甚至可以看清楚目标的每个表情。  
他衣冠楚楚，脸上点缀着恰到好处的完美假笑，和送他到酒店门口的另一个人用力地握手，大声谈笑着。他的身边左右站着两个年轻人，外貌上的肖似让人很容易判断出他们是他的儿子。两个人都穿着剪裁得体的深色西装，只是领带的颜色和花式略有差异。与他和撒加相同……他们俩也仿佛是从同一个模子里复刻出来的镜像。  
手腕上传来一下极其轻微的震动。那是提醒他距离行动还有10秒钟的倒计时开始。  
加隆屏住呼吸，手指搭在扳机上。

就在那时，一阵与季节气候不符的寒风猛吹起来，随之涌起的是反常的湿气和浓雾。瞄准镜里的视野微微模糊，但加隆迅速将这瞬间的变化加入到计算当中，并略微调整了狙击的角度。  
他不会因为这点变数就终止行动。这原本就是一项只需要速战速决就可以完成的简单任务。  
更何况……眼前的这个目标被移除之后……将会给撒加带来莫大的好处。  
狙击枪的子弹脱离枪膛，划破冷森森的风和湿重的雾气，朝目标飞速射去。  
加隆微微眯起眼睛。他十分清楚下一秒钟自己将在瞄准镜里看到什么。  
飞溅的鲜血。尖声叫喊的人群。几个目瞪口呆的保镖，一个目瞪口呆的合作者，再加上一对目瞪口呆的儿子。  
但他什么也没有看到。  
那颗子弹的确旋转着离开了他的H&K PSG-1半自动狙击枪的枪口，然而，与之同时，另一颗子弹从他身后更高的地方射了过来，或许以同样的速度和姿态旋转着，轻而易举地钻透了他的后背。  
他向前扑倒，狙击枪掉落在身边，浸在他自己的血泊里。雨似乎越下越大了。加隆隐约感到了前所未有的冷意。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

加隆俯卧在湿漉漉的天台上。雨越下越大，冷水在周围聚集，跟他自己用力压住的伤口里涌出的血混在一起。他也变得湿漉漉，浑身上下都黏糊糊的。加隆莫名想起了撒加每次洗衣服前都会选择的浸泡程序。他想笑。但是刚咧开嘴就没法控制地溢出呻吟声。疼痛太过鲜明，眼前仿佛划过了白色的闪电。他觉得自己马上就要失去意识，但电光一道接一道地闪过。亮得刺眼的弧光迅速汇成一张网，劈头盖脸地罩向整座城市。隆隆的雷声随即响起。  
天空被剧烈地震荡，整座城市都跟着震荡。加隆甚至能感觉到自己的身体也被震荡。他的全身肌肉都在震颤、收缩、痉挛。他已经没法控制。雷声越来越近，越来越密，他想抬手捂住耳朵，却一动都不能动。他保持着最初被射中时的姿势，趴倒在冰冷而黏稠的血泊里，用尽全身力气按住伤口。直到感觉不到手指的存在。  
加隆的身体更剧烈地打颤，上下牙齿不停地磕碰。但这点声音在雷雨中根本微不足道。他忽然清楚地回想起不久前看过的一本漫画，那里面把人体里的细胞比拟成各种各样的有趣角色。其中一章讲到“失血性休克”：充当人体内“快递员”的红血球短时间内大量丧失，就无法及时给细胞供给氧气，缺氧导致心跳减缓，体温下降……那就像是……穿过空空如也的黑色隧道，再走在大雪纷飞的广袤冰原上……  
加隆疲惫地闭上眼睛，嘴里涌起咸涩的血味。他的舌尖触到了下嘴唇内侧的一处伤口。那是行动前仓促地吃掉那个三明治时咬到的。可能因为当时想着晚上的行动步骤而一时分神，也或许像他每次吃东西时不小心咬到自己时撒加笑着调侃的那样——嘴馋的某人是不是想吃肉了？加隆用舌尖抵住那个创口，狠狠地咬了下去。原本就受伤的地方已经略微肿起来，他的牙齿准确地将那块软肉咬住。创口立刻变大，血不停地往外冒，强烈的钝痛直击他的神经，帮助他保持短暂的清醒。  
雪越下越大，要把他身体里的整个世界都覆盖住。惨烈的、致命的白色不断地延展着。加隆反复磨碾着自己嘴里那处创口，同时用完全麻木僵硬的手掌按住子弹造成的贯穿伤。  
时间一分一秒地过去，即便是他也开始感到绝望。  
或许就是这样了吧……  
啊，撒加肯定要生气的……今晚……跟他说好了要回去……  
闪电。雷声。震荡。疼痛。  
明灭的光亮，像黑暗的地狱中幽幽的一线生机。像那抹熟悉的目光。  
加隆想，再数十声吧。  
夜空被撕开，转瞬间就恢复死水般黑沉沉的寂静。轰鸣的雷声像千军万马从他耳边呼啸而过。  
视网膜被照亮，很快便再次陷入仿佛没有尽头的幽深黯淡。  
十声。  
撒加，最后十声。  
我是真的……没法坚持更多了……  
十。  
九。  
八。  
七。  
六。  
五。  
四。  
三。  
二。  
一……  
嘈杂的风雨声中，可怕的电闪雷鸣中，有人踉跄地冲到他身边，跪倒在铺天盖地的雨水和黏稠的鲜血中。  
那个人的指尖碰触到他的脸。那手指是冰冷而颤抖的，却仍在他的皮肤上留下了清晰而温暖的触感。  
加隆费力地睁开眼睛，气若游丝地说：“撒加。”  
然后，他笑了起来，断断续续地说：“呐，哥哥……看在我……这么惨的份儿上……别生气了……怎么样？”  
他没听到对方的回答就失去了意识，最后的印象是彻骨的冷雨里似乎也混进了一丝丝咸味的温暖。

***

撒加在走廊里来回踱步。手术室的红灯一直亮着，像一只心怀叵测的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。  
他的手上和衣服上全是血，浑身都在滴着水。掺杂着鲜血的雨水将他完全浸透，沿着头发往下流，但他顾不上去管。他只是不停地踱步，在手术室门前留下反反复复的血色脚印。  
偶尔有护士过来，但没人敢对他说话。  
他的眼睛血红，双手紧紧攥拳，浑身绷得紧紧的，像从地狱回来的厉鬼。  
那盏灯还亮着。撒加踱到门前，抬起头看着它，不自觉地兴起一种将它一拳砸烂的冲动。他希望它熄灭，又害怕它熄灭。仿佛加隆的生命全都维系在那凶恶的、鬼魅般的一缕红光上。  
他低下头去看自己的手，那上面满是半干的鲜血。撒加忽然感到一阵天旋地转般的晕眩。他并非没见过血，也并非没见过狰狞恐怖的死亡。事实上，他曾在伊拉克和阿富汗服役，亲眼见过战士在眼前被土炸弹炸死，残碎的肢体散落一地。他也曾见过经历“特殊讯问”的疑似恐怖分子，密密麻麻的伤口让那个人成了几乎辨不出人形的一团血肉，被咬断的舌头吐在地上，墙上溅满了暗红色的血点。  
他对鲜血和死亡没有任何病态的偏好，但也从未因之而稍微动一下眉峰。  
然而，他的手上现在沾满了加隆的血。撒加强迫自己继续看着那些印记，喃喃地说：“我原谅你。”  
他紧紧盯着自己的双手，忍受着眼前一阵阵的发黑，低声但笃定地重复说：“我原谅你。”  
当他再次抬起头，那只恶狠狠的红色眼睛终于闭上了。  
撒加攥紧双拳，等待手术室的大门缓缓打开。身穿全套无菌防护服的主刀医生最先走出来，口罩仍然没摘，撒加只看见一双筋疲力尽的眼睛。那里面有些许如释重负，甚至还有一点点……被什么东西惊骇到的痕迹。  
他很快就知道了那能让见多识广经验丰富的医生都感到惊骇的“东西”是什么……  
“伤势很严重，现在还没脱离危险期，需要继续观察，”上了年纪的医生对撒加说，“但是，伤者的求生意志非常强，说实话，我从医40年，还从没见过这么强烈的求生意志……”  
“他很快就会好起来的，是不是？”撒加听见自己近乎谦卑地问。  
“我个人持乐观态度。”老医生点点头，安抚式的拍了一下撒加的肩，“你去清理清理，换身衣服，再去ICU病房。陪护要注意的事情，护士会跟你交代。”

撒加用最快的速度赶回病房的时候，加隆已经被安置好了。往日里没一刻老实的弟弟安安静静躺在一片白色当中，身上插满了各种各样的管子。  
撒加坐在床边，握住加隆的手。  
“已经快天亮了。”他轻声说，“说好的‘明晚’回来呢？”  
加隆当然并不答话。他的呼吸不算平稳，脸上没一点血色。撒加伸手轻轻摸摸他的脸。很凉。像那场似乎永远不会停止的雨。  
“加隆。”撒加轻声念出弟弟的名字，没注意到自己触摸加隆脸颊的手指和呼唤的声音都在发抖，手心里不自觉地满是冷汗。  
监控的仪器发出低微的嗡鸣。撒加握着弟弟的手，看着其中一块屏幕上不断出现的心率图。他无法控制地回想起在冷雨中看到加隆的伤口时的情形，手指不由自主地越攥越紧。  
子弹穿透了整个身体。从背后看只是边缘烧得发黑的小孔，正面却是触目惊心的血洞。空腔效应仿佛是一块烧红的喇叭形烙铁，硬生生地按进了加隆的血肉……他伏在一天一地的冷雨中，流了不知多少血，却还要用最后的力气对他微笑。  
撒加攥住弟弟的手，放任自己沉默地哭泣了五分钟。他的眼泪一滴滴地落在加隆的手背上。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

撒加把处理完的文件放在身边的椅子上，然后在腿上摊开下一份。他已经把自己的“办公地点”转移到了距离加护病房最近的角落里。这里鲜有人来，设有两把蓝色的塑料椅子，正对着一面落地玻璃窗，窗外是医院里绿意盎然的天井，而且随时随地能听到加隆那边的动静。可以说是个上上之选了。  
他也试过在病房里工作，但每次只坚持不到十分钟就会出神地盯着昏迷不醒的弟弟，严重地拖慢了工作效率。  
加隆在加护病房住到了第十五天。三天前医生说他已经彻底脱离了危险期，体征平稳，但是目前似乎没有要清醒的迹象。  
撒加整整半个月没出现在办公室。他在加隆受伤的第二天就把负责信息部的阿布罗狄·派西斯借调为自己的直系下属。升职为首席秘书的第一项工作就是给撒加办公桌上迅速囤积起来的文件分门别类，然后把需要尽快处理的急件直接送到医院。

“副局长，”阿布罗狄把今天的一沓文件递给撒加，“您是不是一直没回过家？”  
“回去过两次。”撒加头也不抬地翻阅，“拿了些换洗的衣服。”  
“今天早上迪斯还要跟我打赌……他说您这次准会创造一个纪录。”  
“什么纪录？”  
“最长时间不刮胡子。”  
撒加又批阅完一份文件。他把那几张装订在一起的A4打印纸放在一边，旁边的椅子上已经摞着十几份相同的东西。他微微皱了皱眉，但听起来并不生气，甚至并不在意：“他是闲得没事做了吗？”  
“我也是这么跟他说的。”阿布罗狄笑了笑，故意用轻松的语气问：“您的弟弟还没醒过来？”  
“还没有。”撒加低下头去继续看下一份，“我上次交代给迪斯的事情，他查得怎么样？”  
“狙击的地方找到了，但那天晚上雨下得太大，指纹、脚印都冲得干干净净，子弹壳也被捡走了。迪斯把整片天台都翻了过来，什么都没发现。”  
“……加隆所在的地方是狙击兰菲尔酒店正门的最佳位置。那天晚上9点40分左右，有谁在那里吗？”  
“这个倒是查清楚了。”阿布罗狄把批阅完的文件整理好抱在胸前，“哈迪斯·兰菲尔的长子修普诺斯那晚在酒店二层举行了一场慈善酒会。哈迪斯本人也难得地亲临现场……”  
“所以，他这次的目标很可能是哈迪斯·兰菲尔本人？”  
“我想应该是的。”  
“简直胡闹！”撒加脱口而出，笔尖在纸上重重一顿，砸出一个清晰的墨点，“那天晚上打到我手机上的电话呢？”  
“……我很快就反查到了通讯信号，那通电话的来源正是兰菲尔酒店二层的内线……”  
“有人在修普诺斯的酒会上打电话通知我加隆会出事，他的狙击对象又是哈迪斯·兰菲尔……”撒加挑了下眉，看起来已经恢复了平静，“这件事果然没那么简单。”  
“呃……副局长，其实……还有……”阿布罗狄欲言又止。  
“还有什么？说吧。”撒加把手里的文件翻到最后一页，在空白处签上自己的名字。  
“最近这些天出了几桩凶杀案……虽然手法各不一样，但道上有传言，说这些案子其实都是职业杀手‘海龙’一个人做的，使用的手法不同只是想掩盖身份。”  
“‘海龙’？”撒加的笔尖顿时停住了，他重新抬起头，深湛的蓝眼睛里掠过清晰的波动，“去查清是谁放出这样的传言。另外，明天来的时候，把凶案的材料带给我。”他低下头去，拿起又一份文件，“全部。”  
“我知道了。”

阿布罗狄的身影消失在拐角，撒加继续批阅文件。两个护士从重症病房里出来，站在门口聊天。她们的声音并不高，但走廊上很静，而撒加的耳力又向来很好，所以谈话声听得很清楚。  
“28床真好看。”一个年轻女孩的声音由衷地赞叹说，得到同伴的一阵轻笑。  
“他是个男人。”她的同伴说，“为什么要用‘好看’？”  
“可我真想不出别的词了，”第一个说，“就是‘好看’啊。”她稍微停顿了一下，“不过伤得也真厉害。”她像是正在看着伤口似的深吸了一口气，“我还从没见过那么重的伤……”她忽地压低声音，“……说起来，好像是枪伤啊？”  
“嘘——”同伴制止她，“别乱说，主任说是什么就是什么。”  
“哦。”第一个静默了片刻，突然又说：“……他可真厉害。”  
“真厉害？”  
“虽然受了那么重的伤，还是非常努力地要活下去，主任都说从没见过那么强烈的求生意志。而且……”她像是微微咬住了嘴唇，声音有点模糊，“……听说手术的时候光是清创就花了快两个小时……如果是我的话，可能根本熬不到结束就已经放弃了吧……更不用说现在……我都不敢想象他有多疼。”  
“傻瓜，你在ICU待久了就知道了。”  
“什么？”  
“有些人是不会放弃的，无论要承受怎样的痛苦都不会。”  
“有些人？”  
“是呀，”同伴发出肯定的声音，“心里有牵挂的那些人咯……”

对话的声音渐渐远去，撒加重新将目光落到膝头的文件上。刚看了三五行，就听见脚步声由远及近，最后在他跟前停下。撒加抬起头，面前是加隆的主刀医生，他连忙扔开文件站起来，声音难掩紧张：“医生，我弟弟怎么了吗？”  
“啊，杰米尼先生，”老医生摆摆手，“不要担心，是好消息，令弟刚刚清醒过来了。”  
“太好了！谢谢您！”撒加的眼里闪过惊喜的神色，他收起椅子上的文件，匆匆往病房方向走了几步，忽然又折回来，轻声说：“不好意思，我有个问题……想要请教您。”

***

加隆的视线有些模糊。周围很亮，颜色是单调的白。他稍微动了动身体，疼痛立刻像钝刀子似的楔进每道神经里。他简直想大声喊痛，但是口鼻都被氧气面罩挡住了，只发出一些零碎的呻吟。  
面罩刚被摘下来，撒加就冲到了他的床边。  
加隆就忍不住笑了。旁边的年轻小护士张开嘴合不拢，一半是因为头一次看到重伤苏醒以后就笑起来的伤患，另一半是因为……这伤患笑起来简直太好看了。  
比她这么些天来所有的想象加在一起还要更好看。  
她的同伴轻轻戳了她一下，小护士赶紧收拾好表情，顺便不自觉地咽了下口水，跟赶过来的撒加点点头，嘱咐说“千万别一次说太多话，病人还得多休息”就离开了。

加隆盯着撒加，笑意像细细的水流从海蓝色的眼睛里溢出来。  
“……撒加……”他的嘴唇没一点血色，沙哑着嗓子勉强地发出声音，“你瘦了。”  
撒加怔了怔，也笑了：“还不是伺候你累的。”  
他在加隆跟前坐下，握住弟弟的手，感觉到那手指仍然冰凉，全然不像平时那样温热。  
“而且……”加隆反握他的手，尽管浑身上下没有哪里不疼得锥心刺骨，却还是笑得停不下来，“你那个胡子……是怎么回事啊？”  
“我在阿富汗的时候曾经整整一个月完全没刮过，也没见你笑成这样。”  
“我倒宁可……你完全不刮……也比这样胡乱处理要顺眼些吧……”  
加隆根本不管自己的动作会牵动到伤口，笑嘻嘻地硬要抬起手去摸。指腹触到撒加十几天来一直没心思去仔细打理的下巴。细细密密的胡茬微微扎手。他来回摩挲了几下，就筋疲力尽地把手放下了。他的嘴巴还在咧着，眉眼也还是在笑似的，泪水却不受控制地涌了出来，沿着两边眼角往下流，很快就把枕头上打湿了两小片。  
“不是吧，已经难看成这样了？”撒加微笑着给他擦眼泪，“还是说，伤口疼得厉害？”  
“没事儿。”加隆眨了眨眼，“不疼。”他重新看向兄长，忽然说：“你陪我躺一会儿吧。”  
“啊？”撒加愣住，“这床……躺不下两个人的。”  
“躺得下。”加隆声音虚弱，语气却异常坚持，一边说一边就要自己往旁边挪，撒加赶紧制止他：  
“哎哎哎，乖，你别动，我来吧。”  
他小心翼翼地把弟弟往边上推，从脚挪到头，像搬动极其易碎的艺术珍品似的，每下只敢动那么一丁点。加隆一动不动地躺着，感受着撒加的每下触碰，以及随之而来的每次疼痛。伤口即便一动不动也还是痛得撕心裂肺，凛冽的痛感就像意识模糊时的电闪雷鸣一样鲜明，也像想象中漫天飞舞的大雪一样寒冷。可他毕竟还活着。并且终于不再需要独自等待、忍耐和承受。加隆一边想，一边止不住地想笑，却又觉得难以言明的复杂情绪正从心底里钻出来，刺激得他两眼酸涩。  
幸亏是花钱最多的单人特护病房，病床差不多有1.5米宽，经过半天的努力，果然空出那么一条地方，勉强够撒加躺下了。  
于是他脱掉鞋子，躺到加隆身边，半边身子悬空在外面。  
“这样满意了吧？”  
加隆把手伸过来，用最大的力气紧握住兄长的手，疲惫地闭上眼，喃喃问：“呐，撒加，你知道我为什么没死吗？”  
“别说话了……没听护士说么，你得好好休息。”  
“……因为……我不想自己死在冷冰冰的雨里。”加隆自顾自地说，他闭着眼睛，声音里有罕见的柔软脆弱，“真要死的话……至少也想……像现在这样……躺在你身边……”  
“我知道。”撒加轻声说，翻身过来在弟弟的唇上印下了一个吻。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

撒加推门进来的时候，加隆正躺在床上看漫画，他的周围堆满了漫画书、披萨盒子和空的可乐罐。撒加忍不住皱了皱眉：  
“这里是刚刚飓风过境了吗？”  
“大概是。”加隆把手里的漫画扔到一边，伸出右手拇指指了指自己的鼻尖，“名叫Kanon的飓风。”  
撒加无奈地笑出来：“不以为耻反以为荣吗？”  
他走到厨房，拿出一个硕大的黑色垃圾袋，开始把目之所及的东西往里面扔。  
“嘿，我的漫画！”加隆从床上弹起来，撒加看见他像是扯痛了伤口似的呲牙咧嘴了一下。事实上那只是个下意识的条件反射。加隆很快就恢复了常态。  
“漫画不准扔！”他快步走过来，从撒加手里夺过垃圾袋，“喂喂，你不要太过分！把我关在这里这么久我都还没跟你计较！”  
撒加好笑地环视周围的一片凌乱：“原来这就是不跟我计较啊。”  
加隆从垃圾袋里掏出两本刚被兄长扔掉的漫画，把它们藏在身后，眼神闪闪的像认真恳求又像故意撒娇：“呐，撒加，我的伤真的早就没事了……”见对方不为所动，干脆再添上一句“拜托你放我走吧，好哥哥~~~”  
“说得好像我囚禁你一样。”撒加抬抬下巴，示意他还回垃圾袋，加隆攥着口袋往后又退了两步。  
“难道不是吗？而且还公然浪费国家资源！”加隆顺手把那个袋子扔远，然后撩起裤腿，露出右脚脚踝——那里有个计步器似的黑色环状东西，只是看起来更加精密，表面上闪着一点红光，“我现在哪儿都去不了。”他皱着鼻子，一脸嗅到难闻气味的表情，“最远只能走到对面街那家漫画书店……吃东西也只能叫外卖。最过分的是……”  
他看着撒加，十分职业地露出委屈的神情：“明明非要把我关在这里，你自己倒经常十天半月不见人影。”  
撒加有点无言以对地看着加隆，一时之间竟然不知道要怎么回答故意装可怜给他看的弟弟，而他的弟弟得寸进尺地贴了上来，瞬间缩短两人之间的距离：  
“被我说中了吧，嗯？你说你是不是很过分？”  
呼吸间的热气扑过来，逼得撒加差点就往后退。  
“……还不是因为你险些就……”他不太有底气地说。  
“啊，跟你说了只此一次绝不会再有了！每次都用这个无聊的理由，就不能换一点新花样吗？”加隆唉声叹气地截住他的解释，“说起来，你查到那个混蛋委托人没有？”  
兼具期待和逼问的眼神让撒加觉得说起搪塞的谎话来相当困难，索性挑选最简单的否定：“还没有。”  
“哦，”加隆的蓝眼睛不放过兄长脸上一丝一毫的神色变化，又盯着他看了好一会儿才有点泄气地往后退了一步，总结似的说：“你这混蛋，总是什么都不告诉我……”  
他转身捡起那个黑色垃圾袋，开始动手收拾房间。他的动作越来越快，扔东西时的力气也越来越大。把所有目视可见的“垃圾”——包括几本还没有拆开塑封的漫画书——全都塞进袋子之后，加隆从厨房里翻出一段塑料绳，把袋口系紧，然后把它重重地扔在门厅里靠近穿鞋凳的地方。  
加隆回到床边坐下，长长地叹了口气，他的眼神和语气一起变得柔软，像是决定再一次对兄长妥协：“算了，我也没资格说你，”他自嘲似的说，抬起脸看向撒加：“我听你的，继续留在这里……”说着，他突然站起来快步走到兄长近前，不由分说地抱住对方，开玩笑似的挑起了嘴角：  
“喂，亲爱的哥哥，我是不是很乖啊？你就不打算……表扬我一下吗？”

撒加看着弟弟。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里想要的明显不是一句随随便便的“很乖”。他原本想退开，但是忽然又觉得有点心疼。加隆的眼神太没防备。他明知道那种毫不设防的乖巧和请求至少有一半是对方想要得偿所愿时的小手段，却还是做不到干脆直接地拒绝。  
他还在出于习惯无比纠结地做着心理斗争，加隆已经吻了上来。起初只是试探性地舔舐他的嘴唇和嘴角，发现他没有明确的否定就探出舌尖去撬他的齿缝。撒加在心里叹气，手臂倒是很诚实地抬起来揽住了弟弟的腰。顺利得逞以后的小小得意根本没法掩饰也不屑掩饰。它沿着那细腰迅速地传递到他的掌心，又钻进他心里。撒加叹气得更厉害了。  
“你可真是……”  
他的感叹和无奈刚开了个头就被弟弟的唇舌堵了回去。加隆搂住他，近乎凶猛地吻了上来。热烈而狂放的亲吻像真正的飓风，从唇间一路扫荡到耳垂、脖颈和心口。他很快就不再满足于嘴唇的接触，开始试图脱掉彼此的衣服，这让撒加微微一怔，脱口说：“在这里？”他的弟弟发出轻笑，回手从茶几上捞起遥控器按了一下，不算太大的客厅里立刻被高亢的摇滚乐浸没了。“不可以吗？”加隆笑着问，用最快的速度剥掉兄长的外套和衬衣，接着一抬手掀掉自己身上的黑色T恤。  
他的身体线条仍然那样流畅劲烈，然而胸腹部留下了大片无法抹去的疤痕。即便一切都已经过去，即便加隆安然无恙地就在他面前，撒加仍然无法正视那些伤疤。它们像刀子似的楔进他心里，转瞬之间就能让他重温几个月以前那撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
“你好烦啊。”加隆说，伸手去摩挲兄长的额头，“这种时候不要皱眉了行不行。”  
撒加反手抱住他，微笑回答：“我尽量。”他低下头，把自己的吻烙在加隆心口，小心翼翼地避过那些伤痕，仿佛它们仍然在流血，仿佛触碰它们仍然会引发难以忍受的痛楚。他的手还搭在加隆腰间，手指扣着皮肤，像要发力推他离开这牢狱似的安全屋。加隆很顺从地追着他指尖的力道往后倒退，脚跟很快碰到卫生间的窄窄门槛。  
他笑了起来：“在客厅就是不行，嗯？”修长的手指抹过撒加的前胸，故意紧紧地贴住对方去按亮卫生间的灯。一缕昏暗的光笼罩他们的身体，消弭了那些狰狞伤痕的边缘轮廓，让它们变得暗淡模糊，难以辨识。  
加隆一脸了然地笑着，贴着兄长往下滑。他熟练地用牙齿解开撒加的腰带、纽扣和拉链，隔着内裤认真地舔弄，声音同样变得模糊：“……是因为在这里看不清吗？要不要把灯也关掉？其实，如果你一开始就说出来，我们可以把客厅的窗帘都拉上……”  
撒加打了个寒战。  
这并非他们第一次在这里做爱。然而加隆第一次明确地这样说。  
无论出于真心还是试探。哪怕最小的可能性，也同样让他觉得无法忍受。  
撒加猛地抓住加隆的肩膀，强硬地把他从下面拉起来。他的声音略微沙哑：“你真的认为我会厌恶你的身体吗？”  
“你不会？”  
撒加没再说话。他像在发泄似的把加隆推在墙上，背部磕到冰冷瓷砖，发出一声闷响。他的牙齿和嘴唇同时落在加隆的脖子上。大动脉在他发狠般的啃噬下突突跳动，连串的吻痕像紫红色的花朵般盛放在皮肤表面。  
“我不会。”撒加终于开口说，手指捻揉着加隆胸前的两点凸起，力度轻重交错直到它们开始变得红艳，直到加隆发出难以抑制的声声喘息。  
“我不会。”他重复道，很快脱掉加隆身上所剩无几的衣物，用两只手握紧那细腰：“所以，别再说那样的话，无论你出于什么目的，无论你是不是在说谎。”他用誓言般的郑重语气说，然后第一次在加隆面前半跪了下去。  
加隆顿时怔住。直到撒加把他微微湿漉的欲望轻轻含住，他才确切意识到兄长准备做什么。  
“撒加……”他像在呻吟似的叫出那个名字，然而那个湿润温热的口腔将他所有的语言都扼杀了。加隆半仰起头，右手抓住撒加扣在腰间的手，左手不自觉地去抓握撒加的顶发。他紧闭着眼睛，呼吸不断变得急促，胸口剧烈地一起一伏。  
“我不会厌恶你……绝不会。”撒加在含弄和吞吐的间隙里模模糊糊地说。  
加隆没有应声，甚至不敢低头去看。他知道自己在看到撒加的那一刹那就会射出来……事实上他也并没有坚持得太久。  
高潮使得加隆的眼前产生了片刻的空白。等到视线恢复的时候，撒加站在他面前，嘴角残留着精液的痕迹。加隆背靠着瓷砖的墙壁，像被剥夺氧气般张开嘴呼吸，微微泛红的眼角上有隐约的湿意。  
“……你没必要……”他低声说，探出指尖触碰撒加的脸颊。  
“不要说话……”  
他的哥哥握紧他的手，将他拉向自己，吻上他的胸口那连片的疤痕。那些轻轻重重的亲吻重复勾勒出那个惊心动魄的雨夜里，赫然发现怀里的人悬于生死一线时的刻骨疼痛。  
撒加抬起头，直视着弟弟的眼睛：“……也不要怪我……”他的语气异常平静，却前所未有地坦白，仿佛正要把自己的心剖开来放在弟弟面前：“加隆，你知道，我只是太害怕。”

 

TBC

 

PS：隆少少脚腕上是ZF专用的追踪器，嫌犯如果离开追踪器设定的范围GPS坐标会自动上传，并且会产生电击。（参见美剧White Collar里的Neal Caffrey戴的那个~~~）


	5. Chapter 5

05\. 

明亮而柔和的光线照下来，照在加隆赤裸的脊背上，健康的麦色肌肤与旁边的柔白床单形成令人心跳加速的对比。撒加俯身落吻，以嘴唇抚慰那些曾经折磨得加隆痛苦不已的伤痕。他的指端贴合加隆的腰际，一路描出动人的臀部曲线，最后停在已然略微红肿的穴口。  
加隆侧过头：“怎么了？继续啊？”  
“……还要来么？”  
“你不行了？”加隆的脸一半陷在枕头里，声音有些闷闷的。  
“要不要自己感受一下？”撒加略有些无奈地回答，将分身抵在对方最脆弱的地方。  
“唔……”单是那火烫的感觉就让加隆不由自主地发出满足的叹息，立刻像是要索求更多似的向后迎合，然而撒加拉住他，将他从凌乱的被单中拽了起来，面对面地深深看进那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。  
“已经第几次了？为什么你连这种事也要逞强啊？”  
“你这家伙怎么回事……”加隆迎上他的注视，一只手攀住兄长的肩膀，另一只手探下去握住对方的器官，不留情面地胡乱撸动了几下。撒加忍不住直抽气，欲望目视可见地再度挺翘起来。加隆嗤笑一声，凑上去用齿尖磨碾着撒加的耳垂：“快点操我……别废话了……”  
撒加轻轻叹了口气，伸出手去揽住那流畅的细腰，把加隆拉得离自己更近些。烫人的欲望慢慢地埋进了最深处，深浅变换的连续抽插换来耳边不断徘徊的声声喘息，直到怀里那具身体突然完全绷紧，大张的双腿上肌肉都在微微发抖。  
“等……等一下……”加隆忽然拥住撒加，以行动明确地阻止他退出自己的身体。他的脸上沾染了层叠的情欲，淋淋的汗水早已打湿额前垂下的发绺，圆形的小小水珠沿着发尾滑落至脖颈，又慢慢流过锁骨，滴到胸口。  
“别走……”他像是茫然不自知般开合嘴唇，眼里神情几乎是迷离的，双手紧紧扣住了兄长的肩膀，“……不要走……哥哥……”  
那句深情呼唤换来撒加同样用力的拥抱：“我在这里。”他就着彼此结合的姿势，一寸寸吻过加隆胸前那些狰狞的伤痕，“就在这里。”他附在加隆耳边说，清晰地感觉到弟弟又是一阵颤抖。白浊的精液溅上撒加的小腹时，那骤然紧缩的后穴也令他同时达到了高潮。  
加隆露出明显的疲惫，他仰面躺在床上伸开四肢，撒加伸手扯过一条被单，盖在他赤裸的腰腹部。  
“非要逞强……累坏了吧？”  
“……还好。”加隆笑了笑，看向躺在他身边的撒加，那张脸上的神情从来没有如此清楚。  
——在他们从洗手间里相拥着踉跄走向卧室的路上，撒加打开了这座房子里所有的灯。  
他伸出手去，与兄长十指相扣。  
“我没怪过你。”他轻声说。  
“我知道。”撒加握着加隆的手，靠近过来轻吻他的侧脸，以指尖摩挲弟弟胸前的伤疤，“要想让你真的明白我有多么害怕，大概只有当我也处于那样的境地……”  
“不可能的。”加隆立刻反握他的手指，制止他继续说下去，接着像是自嘲般笑了笑：“你绝不可能让自己落入那样的境地……”他看着兄长，忽然像是感受到某种异样的情绪，猛地抬起手臂抱住了对方，略微沙哑的嗓音里带上一缕难以掩饰的焦虑：“听着，撒加，我要你发誓。”  
“发誓？”  
“说你不会像我一样，愚蠢地落入敌人的陷阱，说你永远都会平安无事。”  
“以你我的职业而言，‘永远’这个词实在太过奢侈了，亲爱的加隆。”他的兄长笑着吻了吻他的脸颊，“但我答应你，一定会尽力而为。”  
“你说过不会死在我前面。”  
“……那时候我们才三岁。我还说过你死掉了也可以来跟我一起睡……”  
“我不管。总之是你说过的话。现在还作数吗？”  
“……当然作数。”  
“好，我给你记着了。”加隆像个孩子似的撇撇嘴，重新躺在枕头上，“你别想耍赖。”

他抓过撒加的手，轻柔舔吻那些修长的手指，然后把对方的手按在自己的心口，长长地叹了口气：  
“现在说吧，你的真正目的。”  
“什么？”  
“你今天不只是来看看我最近过得怎么样，撒加，”加隆探出掌心，紧覆在兄长的手背上，“从你刚一走进屋子的时候我就感觉得到，等到你进入我的时候……我更加可以百分之百确定。”他翻身支起手肘，再次和撒加面对面：“所以，说实话吧。”  
“……你不能再住在这儿了。”短暂的沉默之后，撒加直入主题地回答。  
“那我去哪儿？”  
“曼彻斯特。国际刑警总部监狱。”  
“你关了我这么久还不够，竟然还要送我去坐牢？”加隆眯起了眼睛，“最好给我个足够说得过去的理由。”  
撒加刚要开口，加隆就竖起一根手指贴在他唇上：“小心点，只有一次机会。”他故意吐了下舌头做个鬼脸，“如果我不满意的话，你绝对别想再继续关着我。”  
撒加静静地看着加隆，许久没有说话。虽然弟弟露出一副随意的模样，语气也近乎戏谑，但撒加清楚地知道他有多认真。加隆被他以保护的名义关在这里好几个月，早就到了忍耐的极限。他最不愿意做的事情就是这样束缚他的自由，然而……他的敌人……不，应该说是他们两个人共同的敌人现在仍然躲在不知名的暗处，随时可能给出致命一击。要想彻底查清那个人的身份……除了孤注一掷的手段，他根本已经别无选择。  
如果不去冒险，数月前的那一幕或许很快就会重演。这是他绝不允许出现的结果。无论以什么为代价。  
撒加非常清楚，他无法再次承受即将失去加隆的感觉。事实上，只是回忆和想象就让他不堪重负甚至无法入眠。  
“……我要走一步险棋。”撒加终于开口，“而这步棋需要你去曼彻斯特。”  
“你要冒险？”  
“是的。”  
“拿你自己的前途和性命？”  
“差不多。但是有你在，我不会那么轻易输，”撒加看着加隆的眼睛沉声道，“更不会那么轻易死。”  
“简而言之……”如同深海般的眼眸里漾起模糊的雾气，加隆也看着兄长，忽然意味深长地说道：“你需要我。”  
“没错，”撒加没半分犹豫就点头承认，语气前所未有地笃定：“我需要你。”  
“好吧，”加隆也跟着点头，然后凑过去吻住撒加的唇，右手却伸向对方的下腹，圈住那里仍在休憩中的器官，“那我们就来看看你接下来的表现吧……”  
他先用灵活的指尖和柔软的指腹肆意挑逗，接着便是有着薄薄一层枪茧的掌心，最后才俯身将兄长的欲望裹在唇间轻轻地含弄啮咬。撒加很快就又硬了起来。加隆从唇缝里漏出一声轻笑，翻身攀在对方身上，氤氲雾气的蓝色眼睛紧盯着兄长的面孔，伸手扶住对方那坚挺的器官，慢慢地坐了下去。  
已经被进入过几次的穴口立刻食髓知味，加隆抿住嘴唇，颇有耐心地一点点试探，直到完全吞进整根阴茎。  
“到你了，哥哥。”他自上而下地看着撒加说。  
他的兄长并不多话地握住他的细腰开始挺动，灼热的欲望由慢至快地变化着速度，不断撩拨起加隆的声声喘息和呻吟。他们再没说一句话，只是放任自己沉浸在这一场各怀心事却又心照不宣的激烈宣泄之中。即将达到高潮时撒加想要撤出来，加隆却突然伏低身体，用力咬住了他的左边肩膀，“就这样……”他低声说道，发狠似的声线从齿缝里传出来，却无端带上令人心疼的恳求意味：“射在我里面。”  
他的牙齿在兄长肩头留下了一个清楚的血印。那一瞬间的发力和疼痛使得他们两人同时射了出来。  
加隆精疲力尽地从兄长身上翻下来，紧紧地闭上双眼躺回枕上，听见自己重若擂鼓的心跳声似乎马上就要震裂胸膛。他脸上的神情像是还沉浸在高潮过后的余韵里，声音却是清醒的沉闷：“我听你的。”他说道，再次以指尖去寻找撒加的手，将将触碰到时就使出全力握住。  
“我听你的……”他喃喃重复了一遍今晚已经说过数次的句子，郑重得仿佛誓言。他的手攥紧撒加的手，直到彼此的指节都微微泛白。  
“你需要我去哪儿我就去哪儿。”  
“加隆……”他的兄长俯过身吻他的额头和脸颊，那些吻温柔细致，如同无声安抚，“我爱你。”  
“……我也爱你。”加隆闭着眼睛轻轻地说，“不过，最好别让我等你太久，否则你还是会有大麻烦的。”

 

FIN


End file.
